mbmbamfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 18: PB
"PB&C" was originally released on August 16, 2010. Description We're back, and arguably better than ever. Well, in the sense that we're a week older and wiser, and now Griffin also has a good mic, and we're telling you, Sally, August is just our month. Not too hot, not too cold. Just the right amount of dryness. Suggested Talking Points A beautiful mind, a series of plateaus, hosteohorosis, dominIQUE, wedding krump, a needy crotch, pecking, a fleshy acorn, this big hollow bitch Outline 00:45 - Intro.This is the first episode to use the disclaimer message read by Bob Ball. 02:18 - I find myself feeling horribly embarrassed when I’m with a girl who says something that doesn’t live up to my exacting standards of wit and charm. Where can I go to meet some intelligent women? I was honestly considering going back for my postgraduate degree, in the hopes of meeting someone. I know Justin is with a smart lady. Where do people like her go to socialize? ‘Cause I haven’t met them where I am at. - Chris 05:59 - I took a trip home; I go once a year, and my best friend of almost 10 years bailed on me the entire time. He has a new girlfriend, just moved in together. How do I handle this using the least amount of curse words possible? (I’m a girl, if that matters.) 08:55 - Y - Sent in ThatGarretKid on Twitter, from Yahoo Answers user Asheley P, who asks: IS THIS TRUE MY MOM SAID THAT AFTER U HAVE SEX YOU WONT GORW ANYMORE EX:GET TALLER? 11:05 - Hey, I have a problem with my name. I find my legal name, Sarah, to be too boring, so for years, I have gone by Sashi, pronounced “Sah-shee”. However, people seem to be easily confused by my nickname. I’ve seen it misspelled myriad ways (Sushi, Sasha, Shashi, Shawshank . . . ) and perhaps more frustratingly, people tend to think it’s a man’s name. What should I do? Become a more boring person to fit my legal name? Undergo a sex change? Or legally change my name to Sushi? Help! 16:34 - I’m getting ready to pop the question (the marriage one) to my princess, but I’m dreadfully boring and she’s made it clear that the proposal has to be special, not some ho-hum “Hey, ya wanna marry me?” thing. Do you guys have any ideas for how to make it sufficiently amazing, Dominique, and wonderful? 20:28 - I’m getting married this October, and of all things I’m worried about, the main worry I have is dancing. Saying I have two left feet is putting it nicely. I’m more of a quadriplegic with one left foot and one club foot. My fiancée has made many mentions of how we’re probably going to go the old high school dance route, where we just hold each other and spin in a circle slowly. I can tell by her less than enthusiastic tone, this will not make her happy. I am too poor to afford dance lessons, thanks to the wedding, and I am wondering if MBMBAM has any tips or advice on what I should do. - Josh 24:06 - Y - Sent in by Mike Suszek, from Yahoo Answers user BlueDevilATVRacer, who asks:The title goof appears in this section. How do I get my girlfriend to start to rub my crotch while we make out? Ugh, I don't know how to get her to. We've been making out since forever and I get excited but my crotch just needs some attention. How do I go about this? 26:40 - Hey, MBMBAMers, I have a friend who wants advice about her relationship, which seems to have become toxic. I don’t know the guy, so can I really tell her to break up with him, even though I’ve never met him? Would that be overstepping my boundaries? 29:46 - Can you really have friends that are girls? After a while, I get really close to them and start seeing the possibility of a “more than friends” relationship. What do? 31:51 - I’ll be leaving for my sophomore year at college in a couple of weeks, so there’s going to be the inevitable teary goodbyes soon. Would it be weird, if when that final goodbye hug, I pecked one of my female friends on the cheek? We’re extremely close; she’s blown kisses at me before, I see it as a way to express our affection for each other. I just don’t want to pull away from that post-peck hug and suddenly have it be weird between us. Any help would be appreciated. - Brad 34:54 - There’s a hot girl cashiering at my local hyper market. I’ve only seen her once and have not been through her checkout line. What can I purchase at her register to make a great first impression? Is there a sequence of items that will make her mine? 38:49 - I was just laid off on Wednesday, and rather than seeking new employment, I decided to chase my dreams. Good idea or bad? - Joe Martini on Twitter 45:07 - FY - From Yahoo Answers user Ashley, who asks: Where can I watch the animated version of Boku wa Imoto ni Koi o Suru (I’m in Love with My Younger Sister)? Quotes Trivia Deep Cuts References & Links Category:Episodes